<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>let rise the shimmering light of destruction by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836031">let rise the shimmering light of destruction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I'm Sorry, M/M, Serious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world seemed to fall around them, empty space filled up with years of meaningless conversations whisperer in the night as they played stupid block games and,</p>
<p>god, it was all so stupid. </p>
<p>“dream.” george says, the world stops for a moment and the man in green looks away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>let rise the shimmering light of destruction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day started slowly, Dream waking up to an empty bed. He rolled his eyes ugh typical</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"heorge" the small little omega creature scuttered in the room. "im sorry alpha, i woke up before you. i made you breakfast alpha" dream smiled and nodded allowing omega to leave.</p>
<p>he placed his hand on the desk before going outside</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Desk was made from wood. It was big and strong. dreams hand barely dented it. The desk was made from wood that was expensive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"george," dream whispered, said boy looked up and smiled innocently, a million questions being asked in a confused smile. "yeah?"</p>
<p>dream shook violently, his blood cells multiplying as he grew alpha claws. "will you be my omega?"</p>
<p>george did his little omega snort and was like nah fam cuh innit smile nahhhh shipping irl ppl kinda strange</p>
<p> </p>
<p>but if its aob its cool i find it funny i mean good</p>
<p> </p>
<p>pensive </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im crying im. so. sorry pls dont kick me out the discord server</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>